


You Don't See It Do You?

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: I needed some lovey-dovey smut between Norman and the reader, where the reader tells him how much she loves him just the way he is. So, this fic was born. The reader and Norman spend the day at a con and come home to be interrupted by work matters. Norman thinks the reader will grow tired of his busy lifestyle, between work and fans. The reader puts his mind at ease and loving smut ensues. Norman Reedus x Reader.





	You Don't See It Do You?

You sat and watched Norman talk to each fan, one by one, in line. You watched him put all his energy into each fan that came along. You had decided to come with him to this con since you had both been working so much you had hardly seen each other lately. Plus, you really were a fangirl deep down yourself when it came to cons and you loved coming to them. In fact, you two had met at a con like this. A few months back you had run into him backstage while visiting with a friend who worked there. You two hit it off immediately, even though you never thought it would lead to something. To your surprise, he asked your friend for your contact information and the two of you started talking. It wasn’t that long after that he took you on your first date and you two had been inseparable ever since.

You had spent most of the day roaming around the floor and looking at all the cool exhibits and merchandise. Only to wind around to his corner of the floor. You loved watching him interact with fans. In fact, it was one of the reasons you loved coming to these things with him. You watched from afar as the next fan in line stepped up to him and watched how her face lit up with so much joy. It made you so happy to see what an impact he had on people. He was pure love and light and he gave everyone so much love. Your favorite part was watching the fans walk out of line with a look on their face that said it all.

Norman looked up for a second and noticed you standing there watching him with a loving smile on your face. His face lit up and he smiled and waved at you quickly before turning his attention back to the next person in line. You smiled to yourself, your heart melting for him at his gesture. You looked around and checked your phone, seeing that you still had a few hours to kill before he was done. Your feet were killing you so you decided to take advantage of your clout and go chill in the rooms above the con floor that were furnished with couches and chairs. You laid down on one of the couches and rested your eyes, exhaustion hitting you after walking around most of the day. Before you knew it you had fallen fast asleep.

You awoke to his lips on yours as he leaned down and kissed you awake.

Your eyes opened and you looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He leaned back after giving you a kiss and held his hand out to you.

“Come on.” He said, with a sweet smile on his face as he took the sight of you in.

You blinked your eyes a few times looking around.

“What time is it?” You asked groggily as you took his hand and let him pull you up to your feet.

He did and then wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into him.

“5 o’clock.” He said with an easy smile as he swayed you to and fro.

You looked down at the con floor through the huge windows and noticed everyone clearing out.

“I must have fallen asleep.” You said, looking back at him as he laughed a little.

His hand came to the side of your face and traced a pattern the arm of the couch had made on it.

“Ya think?” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

You smiled and rolled your eyes, putting your head on his shoulder as you looked up at him.

“Shut up.” You said, laughing a little yourself.

He chuckled lightly and nodded, clasping his hand firmly into yours as he looked down into your beautiful eyes.

“Let’s go home.” He said, leaning down to give you a slow, sweet, kiss.

When his lips left yours you shuddered a little, your eyes hazy as you felt it course through your entire body. You nodded and let him pull you away with him.

The two of you walked through the backstage area and out of the back door. Suddenly, you were bombarded with a group of fans. Norman held your hand tighter a minute, turning around to face you with an apologetic look on his face.

You rolled your eyes and smiled brightly at him.

“Please. Go ahead!” You said, with a smile on your face.

He questioned you silently for a second before nodding, dropping your hand, and turning his attention to the fans. He gave out high fives and signed a few pieces of paper that were pushed into his face. He took a few pictures and then waved goodbye. He turned around and grabbed your hand again, pulling you down the ramp and towards the garage as security kept the remaining fans from following you.

He looked back at you as he hurried you two down into the garage.

“Sorry, Y/N.” He said, his face tightening a little.

You shook your head and smiled again.

“For what? Seriously, Norman it’s okay I really don’t mind at all.” You said looking reassuringly at him.

He looked back at you again with a perplexed look on his face a minute before turning his attention back to where he was going.

You easily let him lead you to his bike as you thought about his perplexed look. You two hadn’t been dating more than a few months and there were still a lot of things about him that you didn’t yet understand. You had only been to a few fan events with him in that short amount of time, but he always looked confused whenever you didn’t mind what he did for a living. If you had to guess you guessed that people he has previously dated didn’t understand or like it. But, he never said anything about it, he just gave you that look.

You reached his bike and turned around, dropping his hand from yours and pushing his hands around your waist, pulling you into his body. You looked up at him with a happy smile as his lips ghosted yours. You pushed your hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, loosely swaying a moment as he stared into your eyes as if he wanted to say something.

Instead, he just leaned down and pushed his lips to yours. He pushed his tongue inside your mouth and grabbed yours, swirling it around slowly and deeply, making you melt in his arms and moan into his kiss.

He swirled his tongue around faster when he heard this, causing you to push your lips back into his with equal fervor, pulling yourself into his body even more.

The two of you shared a long passionate kiss, swirling around each other’s tongues deeper and deeper with each lap until he groaned and his legs shifted, causing him to reluctantly pull his lips off yours. His eyes were needy and you knew what he was thinking. You smiled and shook the hair out of your eyes, suddenly wishing you two could have your way with each other right here.

As if on cue you heard a few security guards enter the space, talking and laughing together as their voices echoed throughout the underground parking garage. You noticed the disappointment in his eyes and smiled up at him, nudging your nose up into his as you stared at each other.

“Come on, Mr. Reedus. Take me home.” You said, reluctantly pulling your body and arms away from him and turning around to face his bike.

You leaned over and grabbed your helmet which perched on the back of the passenger seat and put it on. You felt Norman’s hand grab your ass as he leaned over the back of your body. You looked over at him, the shield of your helmet still up.

“Oh, I’ll take ya home…” He said, his eyes dark as he smirked with suggestion.

You leaned back into his body and his grip on your ass and looked over at him.

“Promise?” You said with a smirk of your own.

His face got serious and his eyes went dark, wishing he could take you then and there. You looked so good in that helmet and next to his bike. His hand on your ass gripped it tighter as he stared into you with pure intent.

“Oh, that’s a promise.” He said, his eyes darkening even more.

He dropped his hand from you and forced his attention to his bike, swinging his right leg over the bike and straddling it as he got into position. He took his helmet from the handlebar and pushed it over his head, putting his sunglasses on afterward.

He looked back at you and smiled when he saw you watching him with a look of admiration. He nudged his head over.

“Come on. Get that beautiful body up here.” He said, beckoning you to him.

You smiled wider and nodded, walking over and swinging your own body over onto the back seat of the bike. You flipped down your shield on your helmet and cuddled into him, wrapping your arms around his body and gripping his chest firmly. You put your head on his shoulder, from behind and patted his side.

“Ready?” He asked, turning his head a second.

“Ready.” You said, the rush of excitement running through you as you bounced up and down with him as he kick-started the motor to life.

You held onto him tightly as you enjoyed to ride home. About an hour or so later you two pulled into his garage and he stopped the engine and put the kickstand down. You let go and swung yourself over and off the bike, stretching your arms and legs are you unlocked your body. He swung his leg over and off the bike, standing up beside you. He took his helmet off and reached over to put it back on the handle and reached over for yours. You took your helmet off and shook your hair out, handing it to him and he put it on the opposite handlebar.

“I probably have helmet hair now.” You said, self-consciously trying to flip and fluff your hair out.

Norman looked back over at you and smiled, shaking his head.

“Nope. Beautiful as ever.” He said, walking over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist again.

You smiled gratefully and ran your hands up and down his muscular arms, loving every time he put them around you. You looked up at him with longing in your eyes as you rubbed him up and down. He was about to lean down and kiss you when his phone in his pocket started to vibrate.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed it, looking at who it was, his face dropped and he looked back at you with sorry eyes.

“It’s my agent. I gotta take this.” He said, looking at you apologetically.

You smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before twirled out of his arms towards the door to the house.

“Don’t be long…” You said, with seductive eyes.

His eyes turned dark as he watched you walk inside.

He looked back at his phone and turned it on, putting it to his ear as he watched the door shut behind you.

\-----

You went into the house and kicked your shoes off, rubbing your stiff neck after sleeping on that couch and being on the bike. You decided to take a quick hot shower. When you were done you walked into Norman’s bedroom and went to the dresser. You smiled as you retrieved one of his favorite t-shirts and put it on, followed by some clean panties.

Your stomach growled and you realized you hadn’t eaten since lunch. You figured Norman would be hungry too so you went to the kitchen and fix you both some food. You opted for something easy after the long day and made you both some mac and cheese and broccoli, his favorite. You were stirring the noodles in the pan and frying up the veggies when Norman came inside.

He kicked off his boots and walked into the kitchen, smiling to himself at the sight of you. He walked up behind you and put his hands on your sides, resting his chin on your shoulder. He inhaled the scent of the food and wrapped his arms firmly around you.

“You look so fucking good in my shirt, baby…” He said, nuzzling his nose around your neck as he spoke, getting so turned on by you in just his shirt cooking for him.

“Smells good. You’re so good to me.” He said, leaning over to softly kiss your neck.

You smiled and leaned your body back into his, resting your head on his shoulder.

“A good man deserves that.” You said, looking up at him with nothing but love in your eyes.

He looked down into your eyes and shook his head.

“I don’t know if I’m a good man or not, Y/N…” He said in his true to himself self-deprecating way.

You smiled wider and leaned up to kiss his lips, giving him a long, slow, kiss and dropping your head back to his shoulder.

“I do.” You said, as if it was fact.

He smiled his cute small smile and leaned back down, ghosting his lips with yours as his hand ran down your stomach and down to your clothed pussy, rubbing it up and down as his eyes turned dangerous.

“Maybe I’m a bad man…” He said, continuing to rub you up and down.

You moaned softly as the sudden contact and closed your eyes, smiling as you enjoyed your touch.

“Even a bad boy can be a good man, Norman.” You said, getting so wet for him as he worked on you.

He leaned down and pushed his lips to yours, harshly pushing his tongue inside your mouth and grabbing it, swirling it around with need as he rubbed you slowly up and down. He was kissing you passionately and rubbing on you with more fervor when his phone vibrated again. He pulled his lips off yours and his hand came off you.

“Fuck!” He growled, reaching into his pocket.

He picked up his phone and you saw the name of one of the producers of the show flashing on it.

His jaw tightened as he restrained from telling them off, pushing the phone to his ear and back away from your body.

“Yeah?” He answered, with an undertone of anger as he tried to keep it at bay.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” He asked.

You watched him strut out of the kitchen into the living room, his voice fading as he walked away from you again.

You turned and returned your attention to the stove, shutting off both burners and quickly moving the broccoli pan off the hot burner. You had nearly burnt it thanks to him. You walked the pan of boiling noodles over to the sink and poured it into the strainer, hot steam erupting into the air as you. You went to work finishing the macaroni. First rinsing the noodles off and then putting it back in the pan and bringing it to the stove. You added the cheese and some butter, mixing it all together quickly until it was perfect.

You dished you both out a plate with both entrees on it and walked it over to the table. You walked into the living room and down the hall to Norman’s study. You peeked your head in, trying to signal to him that the food was ready. He looked over at you and put his finger up in the air as he continued to talk shop. You nodded and walked back into the kitchen, sitting down at your plate and starting to eat.

A few minutes later Norman re-emerged with an angry, apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry, Y/N. I don’t know why they have to call on weekends… Jesus, I’ll be back to work tomorrow.” You nodded in understanding at his frustration.

“Come and eat.” You said, pushing the chair out next to you at the table where you had put his plate.

He smiled happily at the sight of the food, realizing just how hungry he was.

“This looks amazing… I’m starved!” He said, sitting down and digging his fork into the noodles.

You smiled happily at him for a moment as you watched him devour his food, before turning your attention back to your own. You loved being able to make him happy, in any way you could.

The two of you enjoyed your dinner in silence and when you were both done you took both your plates to the sink to wash them. He smiled at you as he watched you, pushing his body out of his chair and walking back over to you. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and hugged you sweetly into him.

“I’m sorry I’m always so busy, Y/N… A better man would be here for you more…” He whispered into your ear, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

You finished washing the plates and rinsed your hands off, reaching for a towel and drying them as he held onto you for dear life. You turned around in his arms to face him after a minute and brought your hands to the sides of his face, looking up into his eyes with nothing but love.

You shook your head in disbelief before speaking, caressing his cheeks with your thumbs.

“You don’t see it, do you?” You asked, peering at him curiously as you stared into his eyes.

“What?” He asked, looking at you curiously back as he tilted his head to the side.

“How amazing you are.” You said.

He huffed and averted his eyes, his eyes filled with doubt.

You swooped your head over to meet his eyes again, forcing his unsure eyes back to yours.

“It’s true!” You said, trying to get him to see it.

He shook his head again and looked away.

You sighed and laughed to yourself at how stubborn he was about not liking himself sometimes. You dropped your hands on his face and took his hand in yours.

“Come on…” You said, beckoning him as you started to walk out of the kitchen.

He looked at you and down at your hand in his, letting you pull him with you. You walked the two of you out of the kitchen, down the long hallway to his bedroom. You pulled him inside, ignoring the open door and twirling around once you got to the edge of the bed. You put your hands on his shoulders and spun him around, pushing him down onto the bed.

He sat down on the end of the bed, his feet firmly planted on the floor beneath you. He looked up at you curiously.

You smiled sweetly and slowly sat down on his lap, straddling his lap with both legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked him over, noticing the uncomfortable look in his eye as you examined him. His eyes finally reached yours, looking into them as he waited for you to speak.

“You, Mr. Norman Reedus are an amazing man. You are so kind and loving to everyone around you. Do you want to know my favorite part of today so far has been?” You asked, looking over at him.

He nodded, licking his lips as he stared into your eyes.

“It was watching you with your fans. You are so sweet and attentive to every one of them and you have no idea how much joy they get from just being around you. You are the brightest light I have ever seen in a man. They love you!” You said, looking over at him happily as you relived the moments.

He smiled a small smile, his heart starting to melt for you at your words. He timidly brought his hands to your back and softly caressed it with his fingertips, looking up into your eyes.

“Still, I feel like I should be around more-” He started.

But, before he could finish you pushed your lips to his for a slow, sweet, kiss. You pushed your tongue into his mouth and swirled around his tongue passionately for a few laps before pulling them off his again.

“I knew who you were and how it was when I decided to date you, Norman. I understand. And I am not about to let you feel guilty over doing something that you love!” You said, your eyes pleading with him as you looked into his.

He nodded, looking up at you with questioning eyes.

“I’m serious! I will never resent you for doing what you love and bringing happiness into people’s lives, just like you have done mine.” You said, again looking at him pointedly, trying to show him you were serious.

You put your forehead against his and looked deep into his questioning eyes.

“I don’t know what it’s been like for you before me, with other women. But, I just want you the way you are.” You said softly, looking at him with pleading eyes.

He looked up at you in awe for a moment, his love for you showing in his eyes.

His hands gripped your back, finally making full contact, looking at you like he had something to say. You leaned back into his grip, pulling your forehead off of him as you looked at him waiting to hear whatever it was. He was such a closed book sometimes.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He said looking you over and talking as if only to himself.

You shook your head and smiled.

“I’m the lucky one, Norman.” You said, looking over at him with awe.

“I just don’t want to lose you. I know my life is hectic and I’m always gone. But, I…” He stopped and looked away chewing on his lip as if he was trying to decide something.

You waited for him, letting him come to his own conclusions about opening up to you.

His eyes came back to yours, looking into you with complete vulnerability as he spoke.

“I think I’m in love with you, Y/N. And I don’t want to lose you.” He said, with nervous eyes as he took in your expression.

Your heart melted as he told you he loved you for the first time ever. Was that what all this weird behavior had been about? You wondered.

You smiled sweetly at him and leaned down to give him a slow kiss. You pulled your lips off of him and rested your forehead on his again, staring deep into his eyes.

“I love you too, Norman.” You said, simply, with nothing but love in your voice and eyes.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up at your words and his hands started to rub up and down your back.

“So, trust me when I say I’m not going anywhere. Okay?” You said.

He looked up into your eyes and nodded, still smiling with so much happiness in his eyes.

“Okay.” He said.

“Okay.” You said back.

You leaned over, pushing your hands onto his chest and slowly started to kiss his neck, leaving a trail up and down it. You sucked and swirled on it, sweetly kissing your way up to his ear.

“I love who you are, Norman…” You whispered into it and then continued to trail kisses back down his neck.

He groaned deep in his throat at the combination of your words and your kiss, his hands running up and down it more feverishly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. You kissed your way over to the nape of his neck nudging your nose up under his chin as you did. He leaned his head back and allowed you room to trail kisses up and down the nape of his neck before trailing over to the other side of his neck. He turned his head and smiled happily to himself at the feeling of your hot tongue all over his skin. You trailed around the other side of his neck, slowly, and carefully trying not to mark him up. You knew he had to film tomorrow.

His hands ventured down to your ass and started to rub it up and down, pulling your body further into him.

You kissed your way up to his other ear and whispered.

“You like that, baby?” You asked, kissing just below his ear and concentrating on that spot.

He growled again deep in his throat and nodded, smacking your ass with one of his hands and gripping it harshly.

You kissed back down his neck and trailed over to kiss your way across his chin until you reached his lips again.

He brought his head back and down to face yours as you reached his lips. You ran your hands up his chest and neck and pushed them onto the sides of his face and into his hair. You massaged it roughly as you stared him down, loving the look in his eyes as you did.

“You know what else I love about you?” You asked him, tilting your head as you looked up into his eyes.

“Nah… What?” He asked, his hands rubbing up and down your ass still.

“I love how good you fuck me…” You said, smirking a little when you saw his eyes go dark with lust.

“Is that so?” He asked glaring you down as he smirked at the look in your eye.

You nodded and wiggled your body on top of his, rocking onto him as you spoke again.

“I’ve never been fucked so good in my life.” You admitted, looking up at him with hazy eyes as you started to get so turned on for him.

He stared at you as his hands ran up and down your naked thighs that straddled him. He rubbed them up and down a few times and then pushed them both under your panties, gripping your bare ass. You bit your lip and looked up at him with need, pushing your lips back to his. You pushed your tongue into his mouth and grabbed ahold of his, swirling around it with desperation. You pushed your body into his with so much force your teeth clanked together and you nearly both fell backwards onto the bed.

He groaned happily into your kiss as he felt how much you needed him. He swirled his tongue feverishly around yours and brought his hands out of your panties, pushing them up under your shirt and up your naked back. He rubbed it up and down as he kissed you so deep and slow, slowing your pace with his own dominant tongue.

You moaned in pleasure as he took over and your body ached as he started to slow your kiss. His right hand came down and around to your stomach and he dipped it inside your panties. He groaned into your mouth when his fingers dipped into your folds and he felt how wet you were for him. He slowly started rubbing your pussy up and down.

Your lips came off him and your head shot back as you moaned in happy surprise at his touch.

“Oh, fuck baby…” You moaned, riding his hand and loving the feeling of it.

He leaned forward and crashed his lips onto the nape of your neck, running hot kisses down and around to the side of your neck. He bit, sucked, and swirled on your skin as his hand worked on you. His eyelids fluttered against your skin as he looked up at you while he made his way up to your ear. When he got there, he whispered into it.

“You are so fucking sweet, Y/N…” He said, leaning down to kiss his way back down your neck.

He leaned back, detaching his lips from your skin as he moved his hand up until his fingertips were playing with your clit.

He stared you down a playful look in his eyes as you cried out and a happy smile landed on your face.

“Ahh… Yeah!” You cried out, rocking harder up into his hand that was making you feel amazing.

His index and middle finger began to quickly alternate on either side of your clit, flicking up and down around it.

“Oh, fuck…” You groaned as he teased your clit so fucking good.

You ran your hands to his shoulders and gripped them as you rocked up and down faster.

He could tell you were close. His fingers came back together above your clit and he slowly started to circle around it, putting as much pressure onto each swirl as he could. His other hand held onto your back, keeping you steady on top of him.

“Oh… shit… Norman…” You said breathlessly as you rocked up and down on top of him, feeling your high building.

His fingers swirled around faster and then started to vibrate on top of it back and forth and quickly as he could until you came for him.

“Oh, fuck! Yes!” You cried out, your body spasming on top of him as you came so quick and hard for him.

His hand rubbed roughly and slowly up and down your mound as you slowly rocked up and down onto it, prolonging your high as long as you could. After a moment you slowly opened your eyes and pulled your head up, looking over into his dark, playful, eyes.

You smiled a happy, hazy, smile in gratitude.

He took his fingers and ran them into your folds, dipping them inside and soaking his fingers with your sweet nectar. He pulled his hand out of your panties and brought them up to his mouth. He licked them slowly, one by one, as he glared you down.

He moaned as he took them in, loving the taste of you.

You shuddered at the sight, getting turned on again just at the sight.

“Mmm…” He moaned as he licked the last finger.

“I want more.” He said, his eyes dark with intent.

You looked over at him with serious eyes and shuddered again at the thought.

His hands came to your hips and he pushed them backward.

“Go lie down.” He said, glaring you down.

You nodded and obeyed, getting up off his lap and walking up to the top of the bed. You climbed onto it, and laid down in the middle, on your back.

You watched him stand up, turn around, and slowly climb up the bed. He looked like a lion and you were his prey, his eyes dark and determined as he crawled in between your legs. He dominantly pushed his hands up into your inner thighs and swiftly pushed them down and apart as his face came to your clothed pussy.

Your breathing was heavy as you watched him push his lips to it over your panties, kissing it deeply.

Your hands shot down to the bed and you clenched the sheets underneath you as your body arched up in shocked bliss at the feeling.

“Oh, fuck, Norman!” You cried out at the feeling of his lips on you.

He wiggled his tongue up and down your clothed folds repeatedly as he teased you. He started to taste your juice through the fabric and he knew you were wet again. He pulled his lips off of you, his hands pushing your thighs to the side further, clearing his work area. He brought his left hand to the side of your panties and pulled it to the other side, exposing your pussy to him.

He smiled to himself when he saw how wet you were and slowly dipped his lips down onto your pussy. He kissed your folds and then slowly dipped his tongue inside them, licking from the bottom all the way up them. He licked up to your clit, bobbing his head back when your body arched up in surprise. It was still sensitive. He repeated his actions and then ran his tongue down to your entrance and slowly pushed his tongue inside you.

He moaned happily as he lapped up the nectar he had just helped create, loving the sweet taste of you.

You whimpered his name, in pure heaven at the feeling of him all over inside you.

He wiggled his tongue around, deep inside you, moaning every so often when he heard you whimper out to him with pleasure. He looked up at you and watched you close your eyes with a confused look of pleasure on your face, starting to rock your hips up and down onto his tongue. He thrashed his head back and forth like a wild animal and his tongue began to wildly and erratically thrash about, causing the most amazing sensation.

“Oh, baby…” You moaned, happily as you brought your right hand down to massage the back of his hair.

He growled and continued to thrash around deep inside you until he felt you grip his hair tightly.

“Baby… I want you inside me… please…” You begged him, your entire body on fire for him.

He growled and hungrily wiggled his tongue up and down inside of you a few more times before pulling his tongue out and running his lips up to slowly and gently kiss your clit.

“Please…” You whimpered again.

He looked up at you and smiled, kissing your clit one more time and then locking eyes with yours.

“I love how much you want me, Y/N.” He admitted, loving the look of pure love and need in your eyes right now.

You massaged his hair lightly and looked down at him with pure need.

“I do.” You said, matter-of-factly.

He growled deep in his throat and nodded, smiling a little wider as he took you in for a second before dropping your panties from his grip and scooting back and off the end of the bed. He stood up and over you at the foot of the bed and glared you down as his hands came to the button of his jeans. He stared into your soul as he quickly unbuttoned them and unzipped, pushing his jeans swiftly to the ground and kicking out of them. His hard cock popped up immediately as he stood back up hitting his stomach as it throbbed for you.

You looked down at it and licked your lips, getting even more turned on than you already were. You quickly brought your legs down and together and pulled your panties off, throwing them to the floor of the side of the bed.

Norman smirked, with dark eyes at how quickly you discarded them and he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, carelessly throwing it behind his shoulders and to the floor.

You looked his naked body up and down and nearly shuddered, feeling it throughout your body as only he could do.

You sat up and ripped his shirt off your body, looking into his eyes with pure need and determination, needing him so badly. You laid back down and spread your legs open, just for him. You looked up at him with excited longing, rubbing your hand up and down on your stomach as you watched him crawl back up onto the bed.

He crawled slowly up to you and in between your legs, pushing his knees under your inner thighs, nudging them further apart as he came up and over your body. He put his hands down on either side of your face, hovering over your naked body with his.

He leaned his face down until it was ghosting yours, his lips so close to yours. Your heart started to race again and you ran your hands up and down his naked chest, loving the feeling of his skin underneath your fingertips.

He looked down into your eyes and smiled at your gentle touch on him. He dipped his lips down and pushed them to yours, giving you a soft peck before pushing his lips back to yours. His tongue came down and licked up your upper lip, opening them to him. He looked down at them and slowly pushed his tongue inside, grabbing a hold of yours and swirling it around slowly and lovingly.

You moaned happily into his mouth as his tongue took ahold of yours, letting him take it wherever he wanted to go. You ran your hands up his chest and neck and into his hair, massaging it and pulling his lips harder into yours. You pushed your tongue more purposefully around his as you felt your body heating up for him. You felt his hard cock slowly rubbing up and down your stomach, making you so wet as you thought about how good it always made you feel.

You pulled your lips reluctantly away from his and looked up at him with pure need in your eyes as you massaged his hair roughly.

His body shook and his eyes turned dark as he watched you silently beg for him. He swooped down and gave you another hungry kiss, twirling his tongue swiftly around yours, over and over and until his heart was racing for you. He slowly kissed you a few more times, swirling his tongue lovingly around and around yours a few more times and then slowly pulled his lips off of you.

He looked down and pivoted his body’s weight to his left hand, pushing his right hand down in between your bodies. He grabbed his cock and hit it against your stomach a few times before scooting down a little and trailing the tip of his cock up and down your slick folds. He growled to himself at the feeling, looking up into your eyes as he slowly pushed his cock inside you, filling you to the brim.

“Oh, fuck… Norman…” You groaned as you felt his huge cock slide into you.

The further inside you he got the tighter and harder it was for him to push through. He groaned happily at the feeling. And you groaned in pained pleasure as you wiggled your hips and opened your legs wider, trying to allow him in as far as you could.

He smiled softly for a second as he noticed you trying to help him stretch you out.

“So, fucking beautiful…” He said looking down into your eyes as he continued to push himself inside.

When he was all the way in he stopped, groaning a little as he felt your pussy contracting over his, trying to get used to his cock inside you.

He pivoted his body to the right, pushing his right forearm down to the side of your face and pushed his left forearm down on the other side. He then slowly sank his body’s weight down and on top of you, making you groan in confused bliss at the feeling.

He pushed his body down onto you, his cock buried and still deep inside you as he did. He watched you groan in confused pain and pleasure again as he sunk into you. He looked down into your eyes, his lips ghosting yours as he tried to remain still.

“Ya alright?” He asked in a whisper, trying to wait until you were ready.

You wiggled your hips again, allowing you a little relief and you looked up at him and nodded, your eyes serious as you waited for him to fuck you like only he could.

He nodded, his body shaking a little in anticipation as he started to slowly fuck you. He pulled his cock halfway out of you and then pushed it back up into your limits, holding himself there a moment. He repeated his action, pulling halfway out and hitting into your hilt and pinning himself there.

You moaned happily as he continued his slow and deep actions, moaning happier with every hit as he continued to work on you. His lips and face ghosted yours as he slowly and deeply hit into you, his breath steady and concentrated as he stared into you.

He thrust slow and deep, pinning you here and there until he noticed the pained look in your eyes fade and watched your lips open and call out to him, feeling you getting wetter with each pass.

“Oh, baby… Yes…” You moaned happily, starting to rock your hips up and down with his, catching his rhythm. 

He smiled and pushed his lips to yours for a quick kiss before leaning back and watching your face light up in pleasure as he started to pump in and out of you faster.

You gripped at his hair tighter at the feeling and as your body began to bounce up and down on the mattress, below him.

“Ya like that?” He asked, looking down into your eyes as he started to thrust into you at a faster pace, still staying deep inside you.

You bit your lip and nodded, running your arms down to wrap around his shoulders and neck. You held onto his body as he hit yours up and down the bed with fervor. You moaned and whimpered as he hit into you like no man ever had. He began to hit his hips onto yours with more pressure, causing you to cry out and buck up into him in surprised pleasure as he hit your clit so good.

“Yes!” You cried out tightening your grip around him as your eyes closed and you concentrated on your high.

He sank further down onto you and you turned your head, letting him push his lips down onto the side of your neck, leaving a trail of kisses up and down it as he thrust his cock and his hips up and down into you.

You moaned happily at his lips coming to your neck, starting to devour it in between hits.

The amazing combination of his cock hitting in and out of you and his tongue leaving sticky kisses all over your neck made you start rocking up and down onto his cock faster and with more need as you whimpered and moaned. The bed spring underneath you started to shake and squeak as he hit into you with more purpose, feeling you getting wetter and your hips starting to rock up into his faster. He adjusted, slamming his hips back down onto yours the minute he felt yours hit up into his. He slammed you harshly back into the bed and dug his core up and down into yours with amazing pressure.

“Oh… Fuck… Norman!” You moaned happily as he started to hit your spot just right.

He repeated his action, biting your neck a little as he heard you cry out to him again.

“Ahh! Yeah!!” You cried out loudly, trying to pull him in closer as your hips increased speed, begging for him to continue.

He leaned his face back over yours. You turned your head back to his, panting with every hit he gave you. He dug his cock and his core into you so deep and hard you started to come undone.

His hands pushed into your hair and he gripped at it tightly as he looked down at you. He licked his lips as he stared at you, knowing you were close by the look on your face as he fucked you so hard.

“Fuck, Y/N… You’re so beautiful loving my cock… Are you gonna cum for me, Y/N?” He asked, getting even more turned on as the words left his lips.

He loved making you cum. He could do it over and over and never get tired of watching you cry out in pleasure just because of him.

You looked up at him in disbelief, your breathing shallow as you nodded rapidly, hitting your hips more purposefully back up into his, feeling yourself building.

He matched your rhythm thrust by thrust, groaning here and there as he tried to hold back and give you what you needed. He glared you down as he worked on you, fucking you as hard as he could, shaking and breathing heavy after each thrust, his hands gripping at your hair and his eyes turning more and more desperate with each hit.

You looked up into his eyes, getting even more turned on by the way he was trying not to fall apart before you. You pushed your hands back up into his hair and looked up at him with nothing but love and need in that bubble of a moment as you rocked up and down under his body.

He started to hit into you faster and harder than before, slamming his core up and down onto your clit just right with every hit.

“Oh, shit…” You groaned happily, rocking your pussy up and down quickly to match his cock’s actions.

He slammed down into you and you rocked back up into him, creating the perfect rhythm.

He glared you down as he worked on you, determined to make you cry out for him.

You moaned and whimpered with every hit as he fucked you into the bed. He hit into you just right faster and faster, making sure to hit your spot just right each time. You looked up at him with confusion as you felt your high coming. He growled and hit into you faster and harder still until he hit into you one more time and you came for him.

“Oh, fuck!! Norman!!” You cried out loudly, gripping his hair tightly and holding your pussy up onto his cock as you came so hard for him.

Norman hit into you, pushing into your hilt and pinning himself there, growling deep in his throat as he felt your pussy quickly contracting onto his cock.

He looked down at you and watched you close your eyes and arch your body up into his, feeling your orgasm run through every cell of your body. Norman slowly dug his core up and down yours, making your body spasm up into his again in pure pleasure.

“Fuck, yes!” You cried out again, opening your eyes and looking at him in disbelief as you felt even more pleasure shoot through your body.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes back into his head at the feeling and sight of you coming undone so good for him. He started to thrust his cock deep and short into your hilt, unable to hold out any longer.

“Fuck, Y/N… I love fucking you… So, fucking good!” He growled as he sped up his cock’s motion.

He started to jackhammer deep into your hilt, causing you to bounce rapidly up and down underneath him. You moaned and whimpered happily between each his, wrapping your arms tightly around his shoulders again as you held on for dear life. This only spurred him on to fuck you faster. The bed was shaking and rocking so fast you thought it might break by the power of his cock.

He glared you down as you whimpered in delight as he fucked you with all he had. He couldn’t believe you loved his cock so much. He hit into you faster and faster until he growled, hitting into your hilt and exploded deep inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N!!” He groaned in happy confusion as he came and he released his seed deep inside your welcoming pussy.

“Mmmm…” You moaned loudly as you smiled up at him at the feeling of him cumming deep inside you.

He looked down at you instantly, noticing how happy you were and he hit into you again, pinning himself into your hilt, causing you to moan happily again.

“So, fucking beautiful loving that cock…” He groaned, his breathing erratic and his body shaking slightly at the intense high running through it because of you.

You moaned happily again, releasing your grip on him and running your hands back up into his hair to softly massage it again. You stared up into his eyes, happy and satisfied, loving the way he was looking back at you.

He smiled and relaxed his body, laying completely on top of you with all his weight, still deep inside you.

He looked down at your angelic face, loving the way you loved him all over you. He pushed his lips back to yours for another slow, sweet, kiss, twirling your tongue around with slow purpose as he told you everything without a word.

You sighed and your body melted as the feeling of his loving kiss and him on top of you, spent from the magic you two had just made. You moaned and happily rolled your tongue around his, letting his take yours wherever it wanted to go. He kissed you passionately for another minute before slowly pulling his lips off of yours. He nudged your nose sweetly with his and looked into your eyes as he smiled down at you.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said, finally saying his truth, confident that you wanted him too.

You smiled brightly and nudged your nose back up into his, looking deep into his eyes.

“I am so in love with you too, Norman… You’re the best man I’ve ever known.” You said honestly, wrapping your arms around him again and pulling his lips back to yours for another deep kiss.

He growled and opened his mouth, moaning happily when he felt you push your tongue back into his mouth and grab his tongue, making it dance again with yours.

His hips pulled back and he pulled out of you, while his tongue wrapped around yours. He pushed his left leg up and around, until it was outside your right leg, which you laid down on the mattress along with the other. He kissed you passionately as he wrapped his arms around your body and twirled you both around until he was on his back and you were laying on top of him.

You giggled into his mouth as he flipped you both over and then continued to swirl around his tongue, moaning happily. You felt his big, strong, arms wrapping around your back and body as he secured you into him. You felt like you were so protected and loved, like there was nothing that could touch the two of you at this moment as you devoured each other’s lips. His tongue wrapped around yours over and over for a few minutes until he slowly pulled his tongue out of your mouth.

He looked up at your hazy eyes that stared down at him and he smiled, pushing his lips up to yours to give them a few more sweet kisses before laying his head back on his pillow and taking you in. His right hand unwrapped from your body and came up to your face. He trailed his index finger down the side of your face, over your jawline, to your lips. He watched his finger as he traced your lips, smiling as he watched it put a smile on your lips. He traced them back and forth again, looking back up into your eyes in disbelief. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have you.

Suddenly, you heard the familiar buzz of his phone as it vibrated in his pants he had discarded on the floor. You started to roll off of him. But, his arms quickly wrapped around your body and pinned you on top of him. You looked down at him with slight confusion and he smiled a soft, loving, smile.

“Let it ring.” He said, slowly leaning up and pushing his lips back to yours.

You moaned happily as your body and soul melted for him, opening your mouth and sighing as his tongue took loving hold of yours again.

The rest of the night was just yours and he made love to you over and over. Afterward, you fell asleep in his arms, that held onto you like the treasure he knew you were. And now he knew you felt the same way about him. Your lover, your friend, your man. And what an amazing man he was…


End file.
